Love In the Hot Springs
by D. Wander
Summary: OMG! It's COMPLETED! BIG THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND THOSE WHO DIDN'T BUT STILL READ IT! Title's stupid, I know. The group heads towards the hot springs where the girls think of that certain someone. Pairings: Colloyd, Sheelos, Gesea, and Kraine.
1. Chapter 1

Yay for me! Second ToS story!

Link: Yeah, yeah praise this, praise that. What about your other stories?

...ehhhhh...

Link: I thought so.

sigh you always put me down.

Link: It's what I get paid to do.

Pay?

Link: Hehehe...

...elves...**I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Love In the Hot Springs**

It was four days after the worlds were united. Mithos had been defeated, and the small group had erected a grave stone near the new Mana Tree. Tabatha, or Martel or whoever resided in that body, would watch over the Tree and Mithos' grave. Afterwards, Zelos had suggested that they go to the hot springs for a little 'R and R' before separating ways. For once, everyone agreed with him. Currently the boys of the group were sitting inside the chapel, built next to the hot springs, while the girls were bathing.

* * *

Colette, Sheena, Raine, and Presea sat in the warm water, soaking up the comforting aura. The little angel sat there, and soon began humming. She smiled, and the others in turn also smiled. She was soon joined by Raine, Sheena, and Presea. Then words took form, the blond beginning. "What would I wish for now if I saw a falling star cross the night sky? The promise I made with you as you left on your journey is always in my heart." She thought of Lloyd, her friend, her **best **friend. Her very close friend. Lloyd had always been there for her, during the worst times. He was the only one to talk to her like she was just an ordinary person, not some Chosen. Lloyd wasn't the smartest, or the quickest. But she liked his 'simple-mindedness' and his morals. He wouldn't give up on something, and looked for alternative ways to save the world **and** her! It would've been so much easier to let her become Martel's vessel, but he wouldn't hear any of that. His courage, gave her the courage to live and know that sacrificing herself wouldn't solve anything. Lloyd meant everything to her, and she knew he felt the same way.

She became lost in a memory.

"_Colette?"_

"_Yeah, Lloyd?" the Chosen turned around, to see her best friend. It wasn't long ago, that she wouldn't have been able to respond to him, being a human who lost her soul. _

"_Hey, how are you feeling?" The swordsman strolled over, the others engrossed with their own things. "Better?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, a lot better." She smiled brightly. "I can feel again, and sleep...and dream! It's so exciting! ...Is something wrong Lloyd? You're staring at me..."_

"_Huh? Oh! No, no. Nothing's wrong." He blushed, rubbing a hand on the back of his head. "I...Colette...I'm sorry, that my birthday present was so late." Not the words he wanted to say, but it was a start. He wanted to apologize for everything. Everything and nothing. He just felt so awful that she, of all people, had to go through this ordeal._

"_No, no. Lloyd, don't be sorry. It's great, I love it. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you through."_

"_You dork," he laughed lightly. "How many times do I have to tell you, quite apologizing, not everything is your fault."_

"_You're right. Sorry."_

_They laughed together then fell silent. In her mind, the little angel was summoning enough courage to ask a favor. Finding it, or an adequate amount, she turned to Lloyd and asked, "Lloyd...would you...would you hold me?"_

"_Huh?"_

_She immediately began apologizing, "I know it's silly, but-" Colette was cut off, and found herself in Lloyd's arms._

"_Colette, anything you want I'll give to you." He whispered, gently stroking her golden hair. "You mean so much to me...I...I don't want to lose you again. I promise you and I will always be together."_

"_...Lloyd...thank you." The angel buried her head into his shoulder, smiling, feeling secure in his grasp._

Raine picked it up with a small verse. "I want to hear your voice on nights I can't sleep, we talked all night until dawn." Raine sighed longingly, thinking of a certain angel. The words she had spoken were true, she desperately wanted to hear his voice say her name, an off handed comment, even an 'Hmph' would do. But she hadn't seen Kratos since they left for the final battle against Mithos. His wounds crippled him for the moment, making him unable to aid them against Mithos, but Raine saw in his eyes that he desperately wanted to come, to repent for his mistake.

Kratos was her companion. Not to put the others down, but he was different. The subtle actions, the evasive way he talked. Everything about him drew her nearer. During the beginning of their journey, it was Kratos she would talk with. Of course, that wasn't a surprise, seeing as the others weren't mature yet. But on the long nights, during her watch, the Seraphim would be there. He would sit down, without a word, keeping her company. Sometimes they would talk, others times they spent in comforting silence. Either way, the half-elf valued each moment. She could only assume that he had similar feelings. Her face became a rosy red as a memory surfaced.

"_Raine...may I speak with you for a moment?" _

"_...Of course," she replied. It was the night before Lloyd and the others would leave for Derris-Kharlan. She had been drifting in and out of sleep, when Kratos requested an audience with her. The two silently left the house, the Seraphim leading her to the balcony. The empty night greeted them, and the deep purple sky was ominous._

"_What is it?"_

"_I...wanted to thank you."  
_

"_Th...thank me?"_

"_Yes, for being there for Lloyd, my son." Kratos began, "I appreciate that he had a...a mother figure around him. I know it's not easy to teach someone like him. He's stubborn and tends to act first."_

_She remained silent, uncertain of where this was leading, or what to say. But she didn't need to say anything nor did she have the time to think of anything. For Kratos was kissing her. It hit her like lightning. An arm slipped around her waist, as he gently pulled back. A hand caressed her cheek, "Raine..."_

"_I..I see where he gets it from." She whispered. The healer grabbed his hand, and pressed it firmly against her cheek. "Kratos...I...I..."_

"_Shhhh." He whispered, pulling her into another kiss. _

"Your face shone brightly as you spoke of your dreams," Sheena added. The ninja pictured a pale face, with bright red locks framing it. Of all the people she fell in love with it had to be that idiot Chosen. Zelos Wilder was a mysterious person though. She, like the others, saw him to be nothing more than a philander, perverted, and other such things. It wasn't until he 'betrayed' them that Sheena began to think differently about him. She began to notice and remember little things. The way he would laugh during depressing times, getting everyone's mind off dark matters. The way he would make a fool out of himself, just so they would have something to laugh at. But most importantly was the way Zelos smiled.

During their journey, he had always smiled without a care in the world. Being a pervert, a joker, and lazy. But after the 'betrayal' Sheena noticed the subtle differences between his smiles. Those he gave to the nobles, the public, the women, was nothing short of forced. A forced smile. That meant all his life, the Chosen had been acting. When she thought about it, Sheena discovered that the only time he ever showed a real smile was...with her.

_Two days ago, they were gathered around a campfire, yesterday's events heavy on their minds along with tomorrow's thrills. The others had gone to sleep, and it was her and Zelos, staring into the fire._

"_Hey, Sheena..." he began. "What are your plans now?"_

"_Well...I would have to say, Mizuho will get my full attention. Seeing now that the worlds are united, we'll probably have to find a new area to live. After all," she gazed up at the stars. "We don't know how much the world has changed."_

"_I see." He laid down, and put his hands behind his head in place of a pillow. _

"_And yourself?" _

"_...I don't know." He answered, closing his eyes. "I guess I'll stay as the Chosen, until the King can remove the power of the Chosen. It shouldn't take long. I was always a pain to everyone."_

_She felt a small pang of guilt and replied, "No you weren't...not to me." The words flew out her mouth before she knew it. _

_The only sounds were the wood popping and crickets making music in the night. "...Thanks Sheena."_

_Her face burned. "Yeah...w..well you didn't really answer my question."_

"_Hmm...I guess I'll just live the life I always wanted." He propped himself on his elbows, eyes looking into Sheena's. "A fun, easy life. I'll take my sister with me, and we'll live somewhere. Just the two of us." His eyes were bright, "Maybe, I'll marry too." And he smiled at her. "Have one or two kids..."_

"_You? Marry?" She smirked, and blushed. "I'd never pictured you to be the marrying type. After all, won't you miss all of your hunnies?"  
_

_He thought about it then replied, "Yeah, I guess, maybe a little. But I'm pretty sure I'm ready to settle down." They remained enveloped in silence. And during that solitude, Zelos clasped her hand, not letting go._

That left Presea with the end. "The light of the stars shines down upon both you and me. You follow your dreams and I watch over you protectively. I held back my tears as you left, not wanting you to look back." The ax woman thought of the half-elf who always stuttered around her, and blushed. It was amazing how well the two worked together. During battle, they would cover each other's back. Presea, rushing forward, would draw attention away from the mage, giving him the precious time he needed to cast his spells. And Genis would save the small girl whenever she was surrounded.

Presea was unsure of her feelings towards Genis. She believed at times it was more than friendship, and she was sure it was love at times. Then again, she was only twelve on the outside and the mind of a twelve year old couldn't comprehend the full meaning of the word love, but mentally she was twenty-eight. The more she thought about it the more Presea became unsure. It was only normal for her to be twenty-eight, not twelve. But the Angelus Project ceased her natural growth rate and she ended like this. Perhaps it's time she begin living her life like a twelve year old, and not that of an adult. At times, the pink haired girl would feel like a child trying to act mature, and only making a fool out of herself. And it made her think, that maybe it's time for her to let go of the past and lost time. Maybe it's time to concentrate on the present and those around her.

"_Hahaha...that's very sweet little girl," a nobleman laughed at Presea. "Now go along now and play, and leave these matters to adults."_

_The nobleman along with a few others had been discussing the impact of the Chosen's actions, now that he was once again in the King's favor. Presea had politely intervened giving a comment that, although was correct and insightful, was pushed aside. She felt, hurt and angered by their rude comments and quietly left. The ax woman sat pensively when she felt the presence of another._

"_H...h...hey Presea..."_

"_Genis."_

_He shuffled his feet, nervous. "Wo...would...y..you like-"  
_

"_Of course." She knew what he wanted. A dance. Presea and Genis entered the dance floor, hand in hand. A slow waltz was playing, and the two awkwardly stepped to it. _

_Genis was a nervous wrack, his heart was beating twice as fast, and his face burned. Surely, they all thought he was a comical sight. The half-elf, took a shaking breath, and was sorry for ever asking her. He felt like a fool. Zelos and Lloyd would know how to handle this. Sorely, Genis continued to mess up the steps, and more than once he led them into another dancing couple. The mage was ready to give up, when he heard something strange. "Presea?"_

_She was laughing. A light, soft giggle only for him to hear. Was he really hearing this? They had stopped dancing, and nobles and ladies were forced to dance around them. Without giving an explanation, the pink haired girl entwined their hands and left the stuffy room to breath in the fresh air of the night. "Genis...thank you."_

"_For what?" he asked, not stuttering or blushing._

"_That...that was fun." She smiled widely. "I had fun."_

"_Really? Really? You liked it?" Genis stood in disbelief eyes wide. "Even though I...I messed up so much?"_

"_Yes." Presea looked into his eyes, and then pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you Genis."_

The girls, all smiling and blushing, hummed the same tune from the beginning. Each wrapped up in her thoughts about that certain someone.

* * *

"Achoo!" Zelos, Lloyd, and Genis sneezed. They were waiting for the girls to finish up in the Hot Springs. They were chatting about the new world, and what might have changed, when the three suddenly sneezed.

"God Bless You," Regal said politely.

"Thanks," Zelos said, pulling out a napkin from a pocket and wiping his nose. Lloyd and Genis gave their thanks, and wiped their own noses with cloths from Zelos.

"Ack...Zelos, this smells of perfume! I think I'm going to suffocate!" Lloyd coughed.

"Sorry, Bud." The Chosen apologized. "From one of my hunnies and you know how girls love perfume."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Hey," the mage spoke up. "Why did we sneeze all at once?"

"Allergies?"

"No way."

"There's a slim chance for all three of you to have the same allergy."

They gazed at each other, when the old priest cleared his throat. "Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Lloyd nodded. "Sure."

"When I was younger I heard about a peculiar superstition. It's said that if you sneeze, it means that someone close to your heart is talking about you." The old man smiled, gave a polite nod, and left.

The three suddenly blushed, and Regal only smirked.

* * *

Mean while, at Dirk's house, a certain angel sneezed rather violently. He stared out in the distance on the same balcony where Lloyd and Colette often met. "Hmmm...superstition...someone close to your heart..."

Kratos watched the setting sun and then smiled softly, the faint color of red upon his face.

* * *

There! I hope you all enjoyed it. It's my first romance story with my fav couples!

Link: Have I told you, you are a romance freak?

Not of late.

Link: You are a romance freak.

Gee, thanks for the update...Rolls eyes Well, you can get this scene, with the girls singing or whatever it's supposed to be at the Hot Springs later in the game. And a few funny scenes with the guys. Go ahead a review, and all flames will be put out by Red Pikmin.

Link: Pikmin?

Fear the Pikmin! Bwahahaha!

Link: She'll be fine...I think.

Continues insane laughter

Link:...never mind. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad you people liked it! Yay! jumps for joy

Link: Yeah...I thought this was going to be a one-shot?

It was...but I kinda forgot to mention that, plus, all of my reviewers wanted me to continue it!

Link: Whatever.

Yeah, pretty much. I would like to thank my reviewers:

**CopyCatShinobi**: Glad you love it! And, yeah I did learn about the whole sneezing thing from a video game, as weird and lame as that sounds...

**Sakura1106**: Yes, I have updated! Yay for me!

**Suzu Fujibayashi**: Yeah, I am going to continue with this. Glad you love it too!

**AmaDono**: Woot! I'm in a favorites! Go me, go me! (Does a little dance) Thank you so much!

**SmileBeHappy**: You know...when you really think about it, Kratos doesn't seem to be the kind of person who does sneeze. But it makes it more humorous if he does sneeze!

**Luray123**: Thanks for the complement! Yeah, I saw that scene, and I was like 'what's this?' and then after seeing it I decided it would make a cute romance thing.

**Scarlet Kratos**: Link: I'll do this...(pokes back) Haha! Triumph!

Er...don't mind him. Really.

**Fan Fan Girl**: You really think I did a good job with Lloyd and Colette? Yeah! Thank you so much!

**Midnight Eclipse713**: Don't worry; they are going to hook up. Except for Kratos and Raine, since their already kind of hooked up...naw...you didn't use too many dotes.

**PreseathePup**: I have fans! I love it! I hope I can write more, faster.

**Martel**: Yeah. I wonder where the Japanese got it from. Oh well. It works great with the story.

**Ark Navy**: Thanks. And I'm sorry, but I love Kraine! Woot! Yeah, the title did seem a little...anyway...yeah, it would be strange to suddenly burst into song. It's not like your everyday routine...Well, even if you don't like Kraine, I hope you still read it.

**Krysti Ryou Auzuki: **Thanks for reading it, even if it was out of boredom. That's what most of my stories are here for! Lol.

**Urby: **(Dances) I got a 'you're cool' sticker! Sweet! Lol. Umm..truth be told to all those...Day After Tomorrow-Starry Heavens people who like the song...I've never heard of it. The scene just happen to have those words and I was like 'Hey! That would make a really cute story!' So...I dunno. Just some random fact about me...I guess...

**Elven-Light: **Pikim! I love them! They're so cute! Glad you love the story!

**Kratos Man: **Thanks for the compliment! And, obviously, I am continuing it. At least for a bit.

Okay, now...on with the story! Oh, one more thing. There will probably be just four more chapters. One for each of the couples, just so you know. Now, do the disclaimer elf boy!

Link: **_She doesn't own Tales of Symphonia._**

* * *

Lloyd and Colette

How long had it been? Lloyd Irving pondered this question. It had been...what? Five...six months since he and Colette had set out on their journey to rid the new world of exspheres. It felt longer. Nodding to a few villagers, he strolled toward the port. His feet smacked against the wooden plank that attached a small boat to the deck.

"Lloyd, do you need any help?" his long time friend asked, exiting their ship's cabin. She was addressing a large box in his hands. After defeating Mithos and planting the new Mana tree, Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Raine returned to Iselia. A few weeks were spent gathering their strength, before they all left. The Professor and the Mage left to help lessen discrimination. While Lloyd and Colette left to gather all the exspheres. They bought a boat, with Raine's help, earlier. The villagers of Iselia helped furnish it, and offered good lucks and well wishes to them. It was a small three passenger boat. The cabin near the back had a kitchen and a dinning area. There was a hallway to the back, that led to three bedrooms. There was a small set of stairs. At the bottom was a small storage area, where the dried goods, apple gels, orange gels, and other first aid material were.

But after one month of traveling, they found out that it was easy to say, but difficult to do. People didn't always posses exspheres. The small gems were buried in the ground, birds' nests, and the like. Other times they were thought as family heirlooms, studied, and other such things. The last two had caused the most trouble with the two. Families wouldn't part with their 'treasures' and scientists wouldn't part with 'what would benefit mankind' if the exsphere's secret was unlocked.

After trying to explain what exactly the exspheres were (which wasn't an easy task either) Lloyd and Colette gave up. A few of the stones were left behind. Colette had made a small list of where the exspheres were that they couldn't get, and he vowed to get them later.

"No thanks Colette." Lloyd said, smiling. "Why don't you get some dinner ready?"

"Okay." A cheerful smile found its way on her face. Lloyd made his way towards the three bedrooms, passing by the angel. She was kneeling over, pulling out a pot. Of the three bedrooms only two were in use, and the last had been transformed into a storage room. That happened to be his destination.

Setting down the crate, the twin swordsman sat on it. There was the 'clink' and 'clunk' of exsphere's hitting one another. It was of little consequence. They were all going to be destroyed anyway. That was another pain. Destroying these monstrosities. It took a large amount of work, using his swords and her chakara. It took a whole day to destroy, on average, fifty of those things. The little angel was a real trooper. Lloyd was daily amazed at her, and the determination and loyalty to him. Still sitting on the crate, he began thinking deeper about his best friend. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he cared for her, more so than the others.

But without any of the others around, Lloyd had _really _taken notice of Colette. Not just how sweet and polite she was. But other, insignificant things. The way she fidgeted with her shirt cuff, if she was nervous or thinking. How the wind caught her golden hair, and blew it in her face, making the little angel push it out of the way only to have it return. How cute she was when she blushed. The way she pout at something if it wouldn't cooperate. In fact, Lloyd could picture her doing just that at the dinner she was preparing. Always there was something, be it the pot or the stove, that wouldn't work for her. And then she would talk out load to it, wagging a finger as if scolding a child. He laughed at the image. It was like discovering something new about her everyday. And new reasons why she was so special to him. This is it. Yeah. There wasn't a doubt in his mind now. Lloyd was so certain. So certain that he loves Colette. After coming to this 'shocking' conclusion (he was pleased into thinking everyone would be surprised, too bad he didn't know that his friends placed bets on when they would hook up) it felt as if his heart was on fire. A warm feeling swept his body, and he suddenly couldn't wait to tell his little angel.

His angel. _His_ little angel. Lloyd liked the sound of it, and he was sure that Colette wouldn't care. In fact, she might enjoy the nick-name.

"Lloyd!" the little angel's voice drifted back to him. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming." he yelled back. Taking a deep breath, Lloyd left the storage room, intent on telling Colette his true feelings. As soon as he meet those blue eyes, he stuttered. "I...uh..." All anxiousness left. He was suddenly overwhelmed by something every lover goes through who intends to tell someone they love him or her. Nervousness.

She giggled lightly, obviously finding his actions humourous. Blushing, he tried again only to succeed like before.

Lloyd never had a hard time talking with his best friend. But now...his chest felt tight, his lungs out of breath, his legs weak. What was wrong? It was just three words. Three little words. Words that could change his and her life forever that is. Nothing too dramatic...right?

"Lloyd?" the little angel tilted her head to the side. He was awfully quite for a long time. At least a long time for him. "Is something wrong?"

"Ehhh...no." he finally said, although it came out more as a squeak. Oh great. Another problem. How was he going to tell her those three little words, if his voice wouldn't cooperate? At this point in time, Lloyd felt like a complete idiot. Colette watched as his mouth opened then closed at least twice, before he hung his head low, giving off a deep sign. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Now what? His voice wouldn't work...

It hit him. To express his feelings for Colette, Lloyd would use her old way to communicate, when she had lost her voice. Gently he grabbed her hand, and raised his own. He never realized how soft and small her hands appeared. Lloyd blushed lightly.

"Lloyd?" she smiled. A finger began tracing a letter. She giggled. "Lloyd, it tickles."

The swordsman smiled back. Blue eyes gazed at her palm. " 'I...lo...ve...yo...u...' " Colette read. "I love you." She jumped, her eyes sparkling. "You mean it? Really? Really, really?" Her hand slipped away from his, and entwined with her other.

"Yeah." Lloyd said, sighing. Oh sure, now his vocal cords worked. He felt so relieved. But now, the most important part was coming. What her exact answer would be.

"Lloyd...I..." A finger fidgeted with her sleeve. Then she grabbed his hand, repeating what he had done.

" 'I...love...y...ou...to..o.' " the swordsman spoke out load.

His dark chocolate eyes meet her rich blue eyes. And they blushed. An awkward silence followed, their hands still entwined.

"Umm...Colette...can I kiss you?"

"Uh huh." She mumbled. The light blush still across her cheeks. Carefully, Lloyd and Colette inched closer and closer together. Then their lips connected. It was defiantly no the most memorable kiss, nor the most glamourous. But it was sweet and innocent. It didn't last long, a few seconds, and the two clumsily pulled apart.

Then they smiled, and broke into tiny laughter. "What to try again?" the twin swordsman asked.

The little angel nodded.

Their second kiss wasn't as clumsy, and slightly more passionate. Shyly, and in his mind absolutely adorable, Colette cuddled into his arms.

"Love you." The words were stuttered. But Lloyd concluded it would become easier over time, and he knew Colette knew he meant it no matter how he said it.

* * *

There! It's done. At least, one chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it, and sorry for taking so long to update. 

Link: That's what she says, but not what she means...

Ahahaha...not funny.

Link: I thought it was...(pouts)

Baby.

Link: Am not!

Are too, now shut up.

Link:...(Continues pouting.)


	3. Chapter 3

Well...here it is, the long awaited Sheelos chapter.

Link: (who's currently being glomped by **Scarlet Kratos**) Rejoice... : )

...I think he's enjoying the attention...ugh...don't let it go to your head.

Link:...I won't. ; )

...why am I not believing...? Anyway...I hope this Sheelos is top quality for you readers. I tried, but I'm not sure if I succeeded...well, read and review. **_I don't own Tales of Symphonia._**

* * *

Zelos and Sheena 

Zelos paced in his room. Ignoring the plush rugs, the silk curtains, the large queen bed with its cream sheets. Outside was a very bright and sunny day. And an important day for Tethe'alla's Chosen. The Missionary of Peace was coming back to report. Hopefully it would be good news. But that wasn't the important part. It was _who_ the Missionary of Peace was. Sheena Fujibayashi.

It had been a year after the new Mana Tree was planted and the two had a off and on relationship. Zelos was very annoyed at their lack of interaction. It was rare that her and him would be together

The red head had concluded it was time for him to propose. Err...he stopped pacing. Maybe propose was too strong a word. Zelos cringed at the scene playing out in his mind. "Note to self. Be more careful when choosing words." He then continued his pacing.

There must be a way or a gift that would make her take Zelos seriously. But what? Perfume? No way. Chocolates? She might take it the wrong way. A dress? No, no and no! That was definitely out of the question. The two of them would never agree on anything. His taste being too...shall we say exposing, and her's being...actually, Sheena did have good taste. Zelos pondered on what dress would suit her, before again tossing out the idea. The last time he had told the royal tailors to make something that would suit her. Unfortunately, the tailors knew about his reputation, and had constructed the very revealing dress for Sheena. Making sure every little detail helped promote her looks. And of course, she blamed Zelos for it.

"What to get, what to get?" The Chosen paced the floor, a hand underneath his chin. A hair bow? Ugh...how tacky. "Not my style. Think Zelos, think!...ARH!" he threw his hands in the air, and flopped on his bed.

"Master Zelos.." Sebastian called from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Go and, I dunno do something."

Used to his master's attitude, the attendant moved on.

A song? No. Too cliché, and besides...he didn't have a gorgeous singing voice. The last time he ever sang was back when he was one. Of course, in reality it was crying, but you get the point. There was a knock on his door, followed by "Zelos?"

The door opened up, and Seles Wilder strolled in. "Is something wrong?" she dropped on the bed net to him.

"Hey, Seles. You're a woman." he began, noticing the odd look.

"Yeah..." she said with a 'No duh' look.

He was going to be treading on dangerous level, "What would you suggest I get Sheena?"

"That witch!" the words flew from her mouth, an automatic response whenever the ninja's name was mentioned.

"She's not a witch. How many times do we have to go through that?" a frown appeared on his face. His sister scoffed, "She's an evil seducing witch."

Zelos shot up. "Seles..." he growled. It wasn't often, if at all, that he used that tone of voice to her. And it hurt her. Why does he always protect that evil woman? She pondered to herself. Couldn't he see she was just using him? And that she would break his heart in an instant?

Taking a deep breath, he slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Seles, listen. Just...try to be nice with her. For me? Sheena's important to me."

"Why her?" she gasped.

"Because...she loves me for who I am." Zelos noted the puzzled look on her face and mentally chuckled. It wasn't surprising, as she had been isolated from gossip and such. His beloved half-sister had no clue of his reputation around her. And probably never would, seeing as the current gossip and rumors were of the Eternal Swordsman and the Angelic Maiden. Namely Lloyd and Colette. "Seles, just try to get along."

She stuck out her lower lip, making Zelos fear she would cry. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was his half-sister crying. Luckily for him, the girl didn't try it and muttered, "Fine."

"Thanks, Sis." And he planted a kiss on her head.

"But don't think I'm going to help you with any gift ideas." she declared and walked off. Dumbfounded, the Chosen blinked once, then twice. "But...but...Seles!" he jumped from the bed and chased after her, "I need help!"

* * *

Sheena rocked back and forth on her heels. He had told her to meet him her at two. Her dark eyes traveled towards the tall clock next to the palace. It was two fourteen. "Where is he?" she huffed. 

"Sheena!"

Speak of the Devil. "There you are. You're late." automatically, her hands rested on her hips.

"Sorry." he gasped between breaths.

"So, what's the reason?" she inquired, a light smirk on her face. "Where you wooing another innocent woman off her feet?"

"Ack you caught me." he teased back. "And then I saw this wonder creature who must have fallen from above."

"Oh really." the smile widen. "Describe this beautiful woman to me."

"Alright." After catching his breath, the Chosen placed a hand underneath his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "She has eyes as dark as the sweetest chocolate, and hair that makes night itself envious. And don't get me started on her figure."

"Zelos!" she blushed.

He laughed at her discomfort and obvious pleasure at the comments. "Seriously, I mean it all." Shyly, Sheena nodded. And the asked, "So, what is it that's so important?"

Zelos slipped a hand into one of his many hidden pockets sown in his vest. "This is for you." He presented her a small dark box. Curious, the ninja opened her hand and it fell on her palm. She eyed it, then looked at him. The Chosen waved his hand innocently, his eyes twinkling for her to open it.

Sheena returned her attention to the small trinket. A finger traced the velvet box. Zelos watched as she studied it. A dark eyebrow rose, as she raped a single knuckle on it. He stifled laughter at her actions. Finally, satisfied that it wasn't some trick or trap or some cruel joke, Sheena opened it. The inside of the small box was lined in dark purple cloth. Nestled inside it was a silver band. Embedded in the center was a single pearl.

"...what is it?" she asked, red rising to her cheeks. Her thoughts trailed towards the line of proposal and marriage.

"It's a promise ring." Zelos said, looking away, a hand rubbing his head in modesty. His feet shifted around. After taking two hours persuading his sis to aid him, it took another half hour to find the perfect ring to give. "See...I was going to get an engagement ring..." she gasped. "And propose..." Another gasp. "But you might kill me for rushing." He offered a tiny smile. "And since we're going to be busy, you with your village and me with the King, I figured that we should wait it out. That's the promise ring."

"A promise ring..." she echoed.

"Yeah." He stepped closer. "It's a symbol of the promise that I'm going to make to you right now."

The summoner blushed. "You are?"

"Sheena. I promise that I will not flirt, advance, and eye any woman in the world. Unless it be you, that is." There he added one of his famous grins. Now the Chosen was expecting something as dramatic and heart warming from her. He was trying to be romantic and thoughtful. After a considerable amount of time thinking of a gift for her, Zelos believed he had it. Sheena was a woman. And like all women (minus Raine in his opinion), she loved romance and those sentimental things. Even if she never did actually show it.

What shocked him was that she burst out laughing.

"Sheena?" he shook his head. This was not the way it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be touched by his promise, not entertained. A frown found its way onto his face.

Mizuho's leader, still laughing, threw her arms around his neck. "Zelos!" She gasped out. After her giggles subdue, Sheena pulled away but still close enough that their foreheads were touching. "You idiot. You really don't think you can go for...what? Four of five years, without flirting with another woman?"

"Well...I..Uh...that is.."

"Shut up." She said fondly. A hand absently wrapped one red lock around it. "Zelos. It's sweet and thoughtful that you want to change for me. But I love you the way you are."

"Flirting and all?"

"Flirting and all." The ninja pressed her lips against his.

"Does this mean it should be an engagement ring?" he asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

* * *

Yeah, so there it is. I hope it was satisfactory...(gulps) Now I'm really nervous... 

Link:...(He's enjoying the attention he's getting from **Scarlet Kratos**)

Okay...anyway review.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry it took so long to update.

Link: You should be.

Shut up. I went home and had some good food! Yay! Happy Days for me!

Link: Yeah so?

You try living off of campus food for a year.

Link:...

Thought so. Anyway, have fun with this chappy! Do the disclaimer.

Link: **_She doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. _**

* * *

Genis and Presea 

Two years. Wow. A certain mage thought as he strolled around the small Mithos tree. With the fragile care it received from Tabatha, or the Spirit of Mana, the once small plant of inch heigh, had grown at least two feet. A pale hand reached out tracing one small leaf. It was soft. Genis could sense the flow of Mana within the tiny tree. It was amazing that such a small creature could give off such a strong flow of Mana. Standing up, the half-elf trudged towards his sister and her lover.

Raine Sage, sat next to Kratos, an arm around her waist. The two were talking in hushed voices, both nervous and anxious. After the Mithos Tree had been planted, Lloyd, Colette, his sister, and himself had returned to their home town, only to leave for their separate journeys.

It had surprised him when they found Kratos standing outside the village at the beginning of their quest. It hadn't surprised Raine. Was he in for a startle, when the two kissed. It was a shock for him, and the small mage made a huge show out of it.

Sighing, Genis realized how immature he had acted two years ago. Anyway, the point was that Kratos and Raine had some important news for the others, when ever they got here. Tabatha tilted her head to the side before, "They are here." She stepped away from Kratos and Raine.

The three heard the distinct sound of Rehairds. Low and behold, six of them floated down on the outskirts of the Mithos Tree. During those years, small flowers had bloomed around the land, creating a blanket of color and fragrance. And of course, no one wanted to destroy the beauty of it. Carefully, Lloyd, Colette, Zelos, Sheena, Regal, and Presea made their way towards the four. It was an hour full of hugs, warm welcomes and story swapping.

It felt like family again, Genis thought. It surprised him how much he missed his friends. Once the greetings were out of the way, the group had fallen into the old habits. Lloyd was always the first to start a conversation. Colette immediately added something followed by Sheena's voice. Then Raine would correct one of them, and Zelos would flirt. Sheena would smack him in the head, and Presea would comment on Zelos' choice of words. Genis would snicker and make some remark about Zelos who would whine, Regal would attempt to keep Raine from smacking them all, Kratos would then talk with Lloyd, and Sheena would chat with Colette.

Yup. Everything was like old times. Not long afterwards, Genis slipped away. It wasn't that he wanted to be with his friends, it's just he wanted some space and time to think. Carefully, the half-elf wormed his way in the blanket of flowers. He turned around, and watched his friends.

They laughter echoed a bit and flew to his ears. Genis could easily pick out each of them. There was Lloyd's goofy chuckles, mingled in with Colette's over enthusiastic laughter. Then there was Zelos' carefree laugh, and Sheena's light giggles. He could hear Raine's rarely heard fits of laughter, and Regal's low chuckles. And he was sure Kratos was suppressing a few laughs. And then there was Presea's faint laughter.

The little mage enjoyed hearing them. It had been way too long, since their last meeting. That was for sure. He was very grateful that Kratos and Raine had sent those messages out to them, v.i. summon spirits. His sister had sent the batch of letters to Sheena and entrusted the summoner to send out the others, which she did.

Standing in the patch of flowers, the half-elf heard a squeal of delight coming from Colette and Sheena. His dark blue eyes watched as the two girls embraced his sister, while the guys gave their congratulations. Wait. "Where's Presea?" he asked.

"Here."

Jumping, the mage turned around and saw the spoken girl. "P-P-Presea!" He mentally kicked himself. During those two years, he had thought he had finally gotten rid of that ridiculous stutter. Guess not.

"Hello Genis," she smiled, then "why are you here alone?"

"Oh..." he swallowed. "I just wanted sometime to think. And watch you guys. I mean, I wanted to...this may sound silly, but I wanted to watch you guys and keep that memory with me...forever." He could feel his cheeks turn red.

"No. It's not silly. It's good for one to appreciate what they have now." The small girl walked closer to him. "How have you been?"

He smiled, a bit of his nerves relaxed. "Alright. Kratos, Raine and I were able to quench most of discrimination." a hand pushed back some silver bangs. "It was hard at times. Some villages wouldn't let us in or give us supplies." A frown formed on his face, "we were even chased out of five of them. Only one person had to remark on half-elves and the whole town would run us out. We missed a few of them. But over all it was somewhat successful."

The ax-wielder nodded. "You...weren't hurt were you?" Her chest constricted at the thought.

"...only some minor scratches."

"That's good." She felt relieved and walked closer to him. The two engaged into small talk, watching as their friends, and older companions, chat animatedly. During their talk, the half-elf found his eyes drifting more and more often towards the small flowers dotting the ground.

He knelt down, a hand grabbing the stem of one. Genis lifted the rose. He studied it, twirling it around between his thumb and finger. It was so beautiful. Pure white petals, with morning dew clinging to them, surrounded a lavender center. The half-elf concluded that being so close to a source of mana, namely the Mithos Tree, that the wild flowers were affected by the sudden overflow.

While the mage was studying the flower, Presea was studying him. How long had it been? Two years? She thought about it and wondered, where had the time gone? Again it had left her so quickly, there were no memories. Feeling less than annoyed and angered and sad, the ax-wielder returned her attention to Genis. The half-elf had gained height, which was common when years go by. He was now five maybe six inches taller than her, and she reached four foot three. By the way his clothing clung to him he was still as slim and lean as ever. He had taken a hold of the laying look. A pair of semi-loose pants hung around his legs, and above it was a pair of dark shorts. There was a tight fitting shirt and a long sleeve over coat, that was open with the leather buckle hanging. Her eyes fell upon exposed his chest. Blushing, as she noticed how _nicely_ the clothing **did** cling to his body, Presea shifted her feet back and forth.

His hair had grown out some. Now it was past his shoulders, and slung in a loose ponytail. Her own hair had extended down to her mid back, and no longer did the ax woman were it in pigtails. Now it was in a braid. Of course, Presea had also out grown her old clothing. Not that it was a surprise, seeing as that she was pushing the limits of that gray dress as it was, of course it didn't matter as her current outfit was just as short. She had a dress ending just above her knees. It had bell sleeves that were elegant with the stitching in it. A simple cloth was wrapped around her slim waist, and knee-high boots covered her legs.

The mage glanced up at her, then walked closer. He placed it in her hair. "Here." A blush was upon his face. And he stood in thought for a minute. _It's now or never. I'm going to make the first move. Just a quick one. Yeah._ As the small mage assured himself, he never noticed Presea's decent. By the time, his mind did come back to the present, the girl was a inch from his face.

In a flash, she closed the small gap, her lips brushing against his. She pulled back, smiling. "Thank you Genis." A hand raised and touched the soft petals.

"...Y-y-our wel-lcome!" He stuttered out. Then, "Hey! I wanted to kiss you first!" The red in his face deepened, realizing what he had said.

Mentally thinking he was adorable when flustered, the ax-woman entwined her hand in his. "Come on Genis." Hand in hand, the two strolled towards the others. While walking, his hand in Presea's the half-elf whispered, "I love you, Presea." The statement was only for himself. For his ears alone, but the wind had carried his low voice to her.

Smiling, she whispered back, "I love you, Genis." And the wind shifted, carrying her words to him. And when they rejoined the group, the two had the purest smile upon their faces.

* * *

It's not as good as I thought it would be, but hey...if the readers enjoyed it then great!

Link: Uh huh...I want some good home cooking...(sniffle)

Oh fine...(Tosses some home cooking)

Link: Yeah!

Anyway, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! You guys love! You really love! This makes me so happy! I sit there and re-read reviews cuz they make me happy!

Link: You have no life.

I know. And I don't care! I'm just so joyful that you people love it! Wheeeeeeee! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside! And so happy!

Link: Really...(Rolls eyes) I never would've gussed...and I think you've used that word enough times.

Whhhhhheeeeeee!

Link: (Sigh) **_She doesn't own Tales of Symphonia._**

* * *

Kratos and Raine 

Watching sunset, Kratos stood. The Seraphim was standing on Lloyd's balcony. Down below a lot of noise could be heard. It had been four days since their reunion, and after his and Raine's announcement a party had been thrown. After all...it wasn't often that an engagement happened. Well, more like two engagements. Not only Kratos, but the red head ex-Chosen had finally proposed to the ninja. Zelos and Sheena hadn't been able to announce their engagement. Nor their wedding date, which was in one month. Thank goodness that they had spoken it. Otherwise it would've been a very depressing wedding for the two. What point was one, if your closest friends weren't there? He vaguely wondered what to get them, and made a mental note to ask Raine about it.

They weren't the only two having some good news. Lloyd and Colette were dating for two years, and were thinking about settling down. And Raine's brother and the ax woman were just deciding upon dating as well. It appeared that Regal had enrolled the now teenager into the new Palmacoasta/Sybak School, or as it was called the Symphonia School. The two towns had dedicated it to the new world. And the Principle of the old Palmacoasta didn't forget his promise to the mage, and the half-elf was to enroll the same year as Presea. It made the two beyond happy.

A smile graced his lips. Love was certainly in the air.

Kratos' eyes fell upon a graceful figure strolling down the dirt pathway. The woman was intent upon her destination. A lone gravestone. In one hand, hung loosely a flower. The setting sun struck her hair, causing it to glow a pale orange. The Seraphim smiled softly, thinking how different and yet alike his former wife and new love were.

Anna was a human, imprisoned with in a Human Ranch, with startling brown eyes and shoulder length hair. It was her optimistic view of the world, that caught his attention the first time. Even living in a depressing, and chaotic world, it appeared as nothing would crush her cheerfulness. Kratos had once watched her, as she had offered what meager help she could to another prisoner. Her kindness didn't dwindle with in her confinement.

And then there was Raine. A half-elf who was forced to raise her younger brother at an early age. She had to grow up and quickly after being abandoned by her mother, who in her grief lost her mind. She was lost in a world, where both sides rejected her. Yet Raine continued to live her life, providing for herself and brother. She had to be both a sister and a mom to him. It was incredible, and took a strong will to accomplish such a thing.

Raine was a realist and a scholar.

Anna was optimistic and a dreamer.

But the two had the same determination in their hearts.

When he had first lost Anna, the Seraphim had fallen into despair, ignoring the world around him, and following Mithos as a puppy dog. Lost and alone, he had built a wall around his heart, that crumbled with their meeting. It was not just finding his lost son Lloyd, but it was the discovery of someone else who kept dark secrets hidden away. Raine, who lived with an uncertain past, who based her world around the thought of a mother abandoning her. Who didn't love her. The healer shared with him, those tough and dark years of raising Genis, finding food, a place to live, holding their secret of being half-elves from the un-accepting world.

It amazed him to find such a strong and courageous woman, after the death of Anna. And it pained Kratos to betray her back in the Tower of Salvation. Each time he saw her, a dagger slid through his heart. The Seraphim barely controlled himself from embracing her when ever they crossed paths. But his will had fallen, one night. When she had arrived at the Otherworldly Gate. Raine spent the night and the next day, staring at the stone, observing, thinking, recalling. By sheer coincidence Kratos landed there, intent on some self reflection.

It was cut short, as they stumbled into each other. Raine had finally circled around the back column and halted. He was sitting on the ground. And when he looked at her he tilted his head off to one side, and blessed her with a lopsided grin. Then she had practically collapsed into his arms, crying her eyes out. She stayed in his arms, until all the tears were gone, and fell into a light slumber. He stayed by her side though it all. When she awoke, it appeared she had composed herself more. And they talked. Of the present. Neither dared to go to the past nor future, until it was all over.

When he decided it was time for his leave, she had surprised him, by giving a tender kiss without a word. Kratos left the Otherworldly Gate happier than he had been since Anna.

"There you are." An elegant voice said, pulling him from the past and back into the present. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Smiling the Seraphim turned around, slipping his arms around her back.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Reminiscing."

"There's a party down there for you."

"It's also for you."

She kissed him on the lips quickly, snuggling closer to him, her silver head resting upon his shoulder.

"Do you want to go back?" he whispered, a hand stroking the silver hair.

"Hmm..." the half-elf replied, obviously comfortable. Kratos kissed her head, and inhaled the scent of flowers and lemon. He chuckled mentally. Raine had finally learned to cook after these long years. Not only was she decent, you could image cheers from the group, a trademark of her's was lemon. There wasn't a recipe out there that the healer wouldn't find a way to squeeze a bit of lemon in. They fell into a tranquil silence, both enjoying the warmth of each other.

Minutes passed before their solitude was destroyed. The door from the balcony flew open, and a shadow fell across the wooden floor and them.

"There you are!" Sheena stood in the doorway, the glow from the candles filling the balcony.

"This won't do at all." Zelos slung an arm around his hunnies shoulder. "What kind of congratulation party is it, if the people it's for aren't even there?"

"This is also for you." Raine stated, a hand entwining with her angel. The light caught the small gem on her left ring finger.

Even in the dim light, Kratos could see a faint blush. The ex-Chosen must have noticed too, "What's wrong, my violent banshee? Still shy to express you undying love to me!" A goofy grin appeared on his face, which would have been very similar to Lloyd's if it weren't for the glint in those deep blue eyes. He proceeded to kiss her neck, and worked his way up. Or would have.

"Zelos!" the summoner, whipped around, catching his ear in one hand. Her face was even more flushed. "Not here. And **defiantly** not **now**!"

"Ow, ow, ow," was his complaint and all Kratos and Raine heard as the two as Sheena dragged him downstairs. A few cheers were heard. The two shared a quick smile. They listened, when suddenly there was a shout "WHAT?" and laughter.

Blue eyes looked at him, "I believe we can assume that Lloyd figured it out."

Then they heard, "BUT HE'S ONLY FOURTEEN!" followed by more laughter.

Kratos smiled once more. "Yes. It appears so." He chuckled. "I wonder how this new relation will affect them..."

The healer leaned closer to him, "Who knows. Genis will probably try to use it to his advantage. Being an uncle who's younger than his nephew." She lightly laughed.

"We still need to decided upon a wedding date."

"We will." Raine fell into his embrace. "I love you."

His lips brushed her head. "I love you too." And they remained there for an hour before heading back in for their Engagement Party.

* * *

Wheeeee!

Link: As you can see, she hasn 't stopped.

Okay. I'm done.

Link: You're sure?

...Happiness!

Link: (Sigh)

Okay, okay. (Clears throat) I have a speacil thanks for all those who reviewed this story, and even for those who didn't. So here goes...

THANK YOU SO MUCH! (Does a little dance) YOU ALL ROCK!

Sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm thinking of doing a little something else for this, but it's still in the works. I've enjoyed writing this, and glad you all enjoyed reading it. With that said, I wish all ado, and stay cool!

Link: Chao. (waves)

And of course, don't forget to review and make me feel even better!

Link: Yeah...she really needs it. (Sarcasm, in case you couldn't tell)

See ya all later!


End file.
